


Life Day

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Life day presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Incandescent- brilliant; giving off heat or lightAhsoka talks to Anakin as he puts up Life Day decorations.Benevolent- generous; kindThe Life Day party kicks off on the Resolute
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a two chapter special for Christmas the second chapter will be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!

"Wow," Ahsoka breathed as she stepped into the main hanger bay of the _Resolute_ which was littered head to toe in Life Day lights in a beautiful array.

"It's great isn't it Snips," Anakin said to Ahsoka's left. She turned to see him leaning over a coniferous tree.

"Where did you get that?" Ahsoka asked. "We're on a space ship!"

"I pulled some strings. Besides, it's not real."

Upon closer inspection, Ahsoka noticed that, yes, the needles were some kind of plastic. "Why bother?"

"It's your first Life Day as my padawan! It has to be spectacular!"

"I've had other Life Days," Ahsoka pointed out.

Anakin sighed then came down from the ladder he had climbed. "Yes, I know that. But it's your first one as part f the DIaster Lineage Trademarked."

"Did you just say trademarked out loud?

"Yup!" Anakin said, popping the p.

"Well, then, if you're putting up all this decoration, when's the party?"

"I'm glad you asked. Here hold this," Anakin said, passing a box of ornaments to his small padawan. He then claimed the ladder and started putting the ornaments up as he explained, "Next standard rotation at 1900 is going to be the party."

Ahsoka nodded along then realized something. "Wait! I don't have any gifts for anyone!"

"Don't worry about it, Snips. It's not about the gifts, it's about being around the people you care for."

"Isn't that attachment?"

Anakin paused mid hanging up an ornament and turned to Ahsoka. "There is a difference between attachment and care, young one. We, as Jedi, are called to be compassionate, are we not?" At Ahsoka's nod he continued, "So, therefore, caring for others isn't against the code and furthermore, it isn't attachment."

"Ah."

"Here, you can put the tree topper on," Anakin offered.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't' have asked if I wasn't."

Ahsoka smiled and climbed the ladder, but found she couldn't quite reach. Using a bit of the force, she lifted the toper smoothly onto the top branch. Smiling, she looked down to see what Anakin thought and there he was smiling and holding two thumbs up.


	2. Benevolent

Ahsoka entered the hanger at exactly 1845 and was surprised to see the room was already nearly full of bright chatter and the blue and white armor of the 501st. Smiling, she looked around the hanger for where to put the bundle of presents she had in her arms. Noticing the pile of gifts underneath the tree she made her way over and st the pile down.

"That's a lot of presents there, kid." Ahsoka turned around to see that it was Rex who had spoken.

She shrugged. "There's a lot of people on this ship."

He looked down at the pile that, while large, was not nearly large enough to cover every single clone on the ship. Seeing his confusion, she elaborated, "I was only able to make a gift for the high-rank officers and then one for every squad."

"What did you make?" Rex asked, wondering when she had the time. General Skywalker had only announced the party to the battalion less than a 10-day ago. 

Cheekily she smiled, "Just wait and see."

Rex was stopped from questioning further by General Skywalker shouting over the crowd, "Ok, now that we are all here, it's time to explain tonight's agenda. You'll notice that there are various games set up in the hanger so station 1 is..." Skywalker then went on to explain how the 30 some games would work including, but not limited to, tournament-style Sabaak, a Dejaric table that no one knew where came from, and a scavenger hunt through the ship. "Any questions? No? Good. Meet up back here in 2 hours for the gift exchange, and enjoy yourselves, that is an order." Some clones laughed at that. "Happy Life Day!"  
The uproar of cheers after that was near deafening, but Ahsoka couldn't find herself caring. Siling she enjoyed the warmth and joy encompassing the hanger.

The next two hours flew by and Ahsoka's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. At one point Fives ended up covered in glitter, a prank, no doubt, and his face when he realized a speck had gotten on Obi-Wan was priceless. She had spent the next three minutes laughing before she could get a hang of herself. Mid-Way through the night, the 212th joined them and they had to pressurize the middle runway so they could accommodate everyone. By the time the two hours were over, everyone was smiling and having fun, laughter and joy rang out thought the _Resolute_.

Then it was time for the gift-giving. The well-oiled military machine they were, the 501st quickly set up a system of Rex, Anakin, Cody, or Obi-Wan calling out names and the squad leader would go grab their gifts and hand them out accordingly. It being Life Day, the chaos was inevitable. Everyone was smiling, and no one cared to correct the disorder. 

Ahsoka found herself enjoying herself and was surprisingly surprised that she got some presents as well. Smiling, she thanked every single one of the men who gave her something. It often included some small piece of art carved from a rock they grabbed from one of their campaigns, some scrap metal made into a small knife or some other tool, or some plastoid from a piece too broken to repair. She even got a poem on a piece of flimsy from one blushing trooper. 

However, her doubt on whether anyone would like her gifts knawed at her gut. All too soon they were being handed out. The noises of pleased surprise rang out through the ranks.

"Wow, Commander, how did you do this?" asked a squad leader, holding up the braided cord of 6 strands for the 6 members in the squad. 

"Well, I took some of the unuseable blacks that were about to be thrown and ripped them into strips, dying some of them with some leftover paint. And then I wove them."

"When did you learn to weave like this?" An officer asked, in awe at the craftsmanship.

"In the temple, we are allowed to learn about our culture, even though we aren't allowed to see our families until after we're knights," Ahsoka explained, not noticing Anakin's surprised noise at the end of her sentence. "And one of the things for a Togruta like me was learning to weave on my homeworld of Shili."

Some awed noises were made at the appropriate time and others simply stayed silent, their attention solely on the young padawan. After a few seconds of silence together the 501st exclaimed, "Thank you, Commander!"

Ahsoka beamed, glad that everyone liked their present.

"Wait, Snips, when did you have time to make these? I only told you about the party yesterday."

Ahsoka's smile turned sheepish. "I may have stayed up all night getting everything ready."

Many of the adults sighed, she was growing and needed her sleep. But it was Life Day and the time for reprimands was later. Smiling the joy, laughter, and talking continued late into the night until one Togruta Padawan fell asleep, unable to keep her eyes open any longer, and her Master carried her out, declaring the party over for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Force be with you and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Also short translation for some Star Wars terms (These might be cannon or fannon IDK but I do know I would have appreciated something like this when I was first starting to read fanfiction)  
> Flimsy= paper (as far as I know)  
> Life Day= Christmas  
> rotation= day  
> 10-day= week but it's 10 days long  
> Togruta= the species that Ahsoka is  
> Plastoid= type of plastic (I'm really unsure of this one so don't quote me)  
> I don't know how accurate some of these are so if I made a mistake please let me know.


End file.
